


豆浆｜向日葵

by loveisreaching



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Summary: 谢谢大家阅读如果喜欢请回老福特给我点个赞或者评论趴谢谢大家🙇♀️
Kudos: 7





	豆浆｜向日葵

🌻🌻🌻🌻  
“寻找饱和度很高的黄色。”在宋旻浩和姜昇润家里的冰箱上贴着这样一张便签。  
客厅的沙发上，带着向日葵戒指的手指，点点泛泛，顺着姜昇润的脊骨往下游荡。  
“昇润想过纹身吗？”  
“嗯……好像没有想过……”  
“昇润想要旻浩帮你纹身吗？”  
“是红色的纹身嘛～”  
“是世界上独一无二的旻浩纹身。”  
说话间， 旻浩喝了一口牛奶，俯下身，掰开昇润的臀肉，欠卷着舌头，把牛奶送进股缝。浣浣流流顺着缝隙涌动。旻浩用手掌揉搓外泄的牛奶，随意涂抹在自己的嘴上，沿着脊柱线密密灼吻，留下斑斑点点的红。  
姜昇润起身，面色潮红地跨坐在宋旻浩的腿上，拿起一旁的牛奶，掬在手中，在自己红挺的乳房周围打圈。迷离的眼神诱惑着宋旻浩深入，他将昇润拿着牛奶的手扣搭在自己的肩膀上，开始耸动，乳香诱惑，他低下头，竭力把情欲送出，控制不住地啃舐，渐渐晕染出血腥。  
昇润的腿根抵着宋旻浩逐渐涨大的器具，用涂满牛奶的手套弄，他下巴搁在他的颈弯处，抖动着发出还未被释放的叫。  
宋旻浩拍掉他的手，没有前戏地，直接插入开口的小穴，黏腻地深深浅浅的进出，伴随囊袋撞击肉瓣的声音，刺激着双方的神经和意志。  
两个人交叠错落的喘息淫叫在浓郁的空气中悱恻，肉搏之声横穿，搅动奶香的情欲，窒息彼此的理智。  
宋旻浩发了疯似的抽插，用力一抵，深入昇润的最深处。他强忍住没有射，抽出性器，释放在昇润的上身。昇润疼得哭了起来，，一抽一抽地，惹得宋旻浩的心抽痛。  
他俯身轻吻他丰满的嘴，输入温纯的奶，挽留温柔。缠绵过后，他回房间拿出画笔和好不容易找来的独特的黄，伴着精液，在姜昇润的上体画了一朵灿烂的向日葵，装饰血腥的红色蝴蝶，火热而张扬地昭示爱的妖艳，

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家阅读  
如果喜欢  
请回老福特给我  
点个赞或者评论趴  
谢谢大家🙇♀️


End file.
